Breaking the Silence
by FoxyLady86
Summary: JP3 fic. Our dynamic duo return and find themselves facing a few problems. Alan and Billy slash. Not too graphic. Please rr!


Title: Breaking the Silence  
Author: little_miss_writer little_miss_writer@hotmail.com  
Rating: Um I think R maybe NC-17  
Archive: Sure to anyone that wants it just ask.  
Feedback: oh please, please, please! I really want to know if my writing is   
actually improving I don't really think it is though!! Constructive criticism   
is good but I don't want a list of faults people!  
Disclaimer: Nope they're not mind (sadly) I own nothing, nothing at all. So   
if you try to sue me you won't get a penny…..   
Notes: I'm not actually to sure why I wrote this…just saw the film and was   
inspired in a strange kind of way. Thank you, thank you, thank you to Hergerbabe   
for the beta and encouragement. Couldn't have done it without you! Oh and if   
anybody thinks that they've read this before…I did archive it elsewhere using   
Dilkara as my pen name….was having problems with my other account at the time…I   
didn't steal it honest!! It's mine….(I can here you people laughing in the   
background!)  
Summary: After our dynamic due return from their adventure they find a few   
problems facing them.  
  
  
Breaking the Silence  
  
  
Alan hit the sun baked Montana dirt with a surprised yelp and a resounding thud.   
Sand flew up around him, most of it managing to float right into his face,   
causing his body to shake fiercely as he let out a violent sneeze that echoed in   
the stillness of the night. Gingerly he sat up, lifting a hand to his cheek,   
where, he knew a substantial bruise would form by morning. Looking up, with   
more than a hint of shock in his piercing blue eyes, he sighed heavily. This   
was not going the way he had anticipated.  
  
Not that he was particularly skilled in that area he thought wryly. Mind you to   
be fair a first rate psychic would have had a hard time predicting his life.   
How events in his life, far beyond his control, had led him here. Struggling to   
keep his head up in a sea of overwhelming chaos. He'd lost everything. First   
of all, his love of dinosaurs. A passion that had been so deep only a like   
minded few ever understood it fully. One of those had been Ellie. Alan had   
loved her so much but he just couldn't give her what she wanted so badly. And   
she could never be what he truly needed. Something that, she seemed to   
understand with more clarity than he could ever hope to have. Funding for the   
dig was like trying to find a needle in a haystack, cliché, but true never the   
less. Students were easy to find but they wanted to work with him so they could   
question him about Jurassic Park. Also because it looked good on their records,   
it was good to be able to say "I worked with Dr. Alan Grant don't you know?"   
Instant success guaranteed. Now though, now it seemed the one thing left to   
care about in his life was slipping away from him. This time however, it wasn't   
beyond his control, he was the one who was letting it happen.  
  
"Silence is golden" was a phrase Alan had always appreciated. He had used it to   
silence troublesome students who quoted 'Chaos Theory' to him in class. He had   
also used it on Ellie when ever she had mentioned children in conversation.   
"We'll never have any time to ourselves," he had countered. "No peace and   
quiet." Not that they'd ever had much of that to start with he realised on   
reflection. It was ironic how, that silence he once treasured, had become more   
of a handicap preventing him from living his dreams.  
  
On return from his second brush with hell, Alan and Billy had learned the   
painful lesson of what happens when you leave a group of inexperienced students   
in charge of a dig. Deserted. Completely abandoned. Everything apart from   
their personal possessions were gone. They hadn't even left the kettle.   
  
Billy looked round wildly, disbelief clear on his boyish features. "They've   
just gone? Just like that? No explanation, no note, no phone call, not a   
fucking thing!" He whirled round to face Alan who was staring at him silently.   
"You're not surprised? After all you've done for them, this is –"  
  
The older man cut off his assistant with a wave of his hand, while running the   
other through his sun bleached hair. "We've been gone for over a month Billy,   
what did you expect them to do? Sit twiddling their thumbs?"  
  
Billy looked at him, not believing his ears. A month. Had it really been a   
fucking month? A simple sightseeing trip had turned into over a month of pure   
hell. Weeks of being poked and prodded, of being stitched and bandaged, of   
being fed enough pain killers a T-rex would have had a hard time staying   
conscious. But Alan had been there with him, held his hand when he thought   
Billy was asleep, caressed his face so gently and with so much love. The young   
man knew Alan loved him and he knew that Alan was scared. Scared of being hurt,   
scared that despite the number of times he had apologised, Billy still held him   
responsible for his experience with the pteranodons on the island. Of course   
he didn't, he only wished Alan would wake up and see that.  
  
The young man turned with the sudden realisation that he was alone. Billy   
grinned with understanding, Alan had gone to think things over. He had gone to   
sit on a rise looking over the dig. Whenever he had a problem or was worried   
that's where he ran to, as far from the real world he could get. Billy thought   
for a second and then boldly stepped out of the tent to follow his mentor.  
  
"You're tense," Alan shuddered as a pair of strong hands gripped his shoulders   
firmly. He hadn't heard his assistant approach or kneel down behind him. "You   
should relax more." Alan's retort was a sarcastic snort which turned into a low   
groan as Billy expertly kneaded his muscles. He leaned back slightly into the   
touch. Billy's good at this, he thought. Really good, even better than Ellie.  
  
  
*****  
  
  
All the other students at their dig had gone out for the night. Out for a wild   
night of drinking, partying and jumping into bed, or what was ever available   
with the first person they met. Alan, on the other hand, was sitting in the   
same spot he had been for the past five hours. Crouched over their newest find,   
painstakingly brushing away what seemed like enough sand to form a desert to   
rival the Sahara. Sighing he reached up to rub the cramped muscles of his   
shoulders and glanced up to the stunning canopy of stars overhead. Then   
returned his gaze to the mountains of sand still obstructing him from the fossil   
beneath him.  
  
"Gonna have to hire a digger to get rid of this damn sand," he muttered to   
himself.  
  
"Doubt Dr Sanderson would class that as one of your better ideas,"  
  
Alan turned swiftly at the voice, although he already knew to whom it belonged.   
He grinned as Ellie Sattler approached, a broad smile lighting her face.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"Well I couldn't stand the thought of going to Murphey's Place for the fifth   
time in as many days," she rolled her eyes dramatically. "I figured you'd be   
here, so I came in search of some intellectual conversation – wait a minute,"   
she frowned. "I expect that from you?!"  
  
Alan feigned a hurt expression. "I'm not that bad thank you very much!" He   
turned away, pretending to be insulted despite the wicked gleam in his eyes.   
"I'm just under appreciated."  
  
"Hmmm,"  
  
He heard her sit down rather heavily behind him but had to bite back a surprised   
gasp when Ellie's hands began to rub his shoulders gently. The effect was   
almost immediate. He could feel the tension leaving his body so quickly it was   
an amazing sensation. Oh, how long he had wanted this…  
  
"Mmmm,"  
  
Ellie laughed gently. "Very eloquent. You like that huh?"  
  
Alan's voice was husky. "Oh yeah, but…" He turned so they were facing each   
other, studying her face intently, trying to memorise every detail. Reaching   
out he softly traced the curve of her cheek. "I'd like something else   
better…or…."  
  
Ellie stared at him for a moment, a bit caught off guard. Alan wasn't one for   
making first moves. She knew that after weeks of dropping hints. Hell, if she   
had walked about with a neon sign round her neck stating 'I love you Alan Grant'   
he probably wouldn't have got it. Ellie was sure he was 'the one' even though   
they had only known each other for a few weeks. He was gorgeous in a way she   
couldn't begin to describe, he was intelligent, committed, strong and deeply   
passionate about things he cared for.  
  
"Oh yeah?" she grinned as she leaned closer. "Well let's see how you like   
this."  
  
He pulled her towards him, tilting his head, gently brushing a hand through her   
hair and…  
*****  
  
  
Billy kissed the base of his neck. Alan froze like one of those cheap mimes you   
could find in any shopping mall. Had he imagined it? Did Billy just kiss him?   
Encouraged that Alan hadn't moved away, Billy kissed him again, bringing his   
arms around the older man. The movement moved through Alan like a bolt of   
electricity. Gasping he scrambled to his feet and watched as Billy reluctantly   
stood.  
  
"I knew it was too good to last," he smiled softly.  
  
"Billy I-I"  
  
"Stop it," the young man stepped forward, pressing a finger to Alan's lips. He   
used his other hand to grasp his shoulder firmly, making sure sky blue eyes were   
looking directly into his own. "Listen to me Alan. I know you blame yourself   
for Isla Sorna but it wasn't your fault d'you hear? I took the eggs, I   
endangered all of us and I-I paid the price. But it is over now. Please let it   
go."  
  
Sighing, Alan broke eye contact to stare at his boots. "It's not that easy   
Billy –"  
  
"For fuck's sake Alan! It's as easy or as difficult as you want it to be. You   
think it's all plain sailing for me? You think I can stand it? Dammit you   
won't talk to me, you won't even look at me! It's tearing me apart. It's   
tearing me apart because I love you so much."  
  
Alan stared dumbstruck. Billy spoke with so much passion, so much love with   
such ease. Why was it so hard for him? Why was he such a coward? "Billy,   
you're young, you don't know what you're saying –"  
  
He didn't see the punch coming as Billy lashed out, smacking him across the   
face, sending him to land unceremoniously in the sand. A moment passed before   
he looked up to see Billy staring down at him, tears welling up in his beautiful   
eyes. Silently the young man crouched down, trying to hold back the tears as he   
offered his hand. Then it struck him. It struck him nearly as hard as Billy   
just had. Alan's brain finally seemed to catch up with the fact his heart had   
been trying to tell him for months. He was in love with Billy. Billy was   
right, it was that simple. This beautiful man made him feel like he never had   
before. He was amazing. Energetic, enthusiastic, passionate, intelligent and   
he loved him. Despite everything Alan had put him through, Billy loved him.  
  
Ignoring the hand he reached out pulling Billy's stained t-shirt, bringing the   
tearful young man to his knees in front of him. Carefully he wiped away the   
tears that had spilled out of those chocolate brown eyes that captivated him.   
They showed so many emotions, showed exactly what was going through Billy's   
mind. Surprise, excitement, anxiety, hope and barely restrained desire. With   
infinite care he ran a hand through Billy's light curls and brought him close to   
him. So close he could feel him breathing.  
  
"Billy I-I love you. I love you so much it hurts. And I'm sorry for being to   
scared to admit it. I need you so much Billy, I couldn't live without you."  
  
Billy's eyes sparkled. "I love you Alan."  
  
Then their lips met, tentatively at first. Alan gently licked at Billy's lips   
encouraging him to deepen the kiss. Not that Billy needed to be encouraged as   
both men opened themselves up to each other completely, fire running through   
their veins. They had needed this for so long. Not even a pack of raptors   
would be able to part them.  
  
Not breaking the kiss, Alan pushed his lover back onto the sand, running his   
hands under Billy's t-shirt, feeling the beautiful toned muscles, tracing the   
thin lines that still scarred his body. Billy groaned into Alan's mouth his   
hands roaming over the older man's back. Pausing only for an instant, Alan   
yanked Billy's t-shirt at the same time as Billy unbuttoned his shirt and pushed   
it off his shoulders. Billy gasped as he saw Alan's beautifully tanned chest   
for the first time. Oh he had dreamed about it of course but this-this was so   
much better. He gasped again as Alan latched onto a nipple, sucking and biting   
gently, shivers running down his spine as he heard the groans of his lover.  
  
"Alan…maybe…"  
  
"What Billy?" his voice muffled against Billy's chest. Oh he tasted so good.   
Why had he put this off for so long? It was all he'd ever needed.  
  
"We-we should, oh, uh go inside,"  
  
Alan abandoned Billy's chest to plant a soft kiss on his lips. "Yeah, or we   
could stay here." He laughed inwardly at the shock that appeared in Billy's   
eyes.  
  
"You mean out here? Like-like this?" A soft smile glowed down at him.  
  
"Would you like that?  
  
"Oh yes, I mean that's.." He stopped suddenly, eyes sparkling with mischief.   
"You think an old timer like you can handle it?" His heart soared as Alan   
grinned at him with a look of pure love, blue eyes darkened with desire. And it   
was all for him.  
  
"I'll show you cheeky, just how much I can handle." Alan murmured as Billy   
stroked his sun-bleached hair lovingly.  
  
"Is that a promise?"  
  
Lying there together under the stars. Sky blue eyes met two pools of liquid   
brown. Both knew exactly what those words really meant. Just as both of them   
knew that what they were about to do would change them both forever and it would   
change them both for the better. They had both found what they had been looking   
for in life and now they would never let it go again.  
  
"It's a promise."  
  
  
  
The End  
  
  
Well what do you think? Feedback is, as always, very much appreciated….send it   
to little_miss_writer@hotmail.com thank you. x 


End file.
